Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor which is applied to an optical device or the like. More particularly, it relates to an ultrasonic motor which is applied to the optical device or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in this type of ultrasonic motor, a vibrator that periodically vibrates by application of a high frequency voltage is brought into contact under pressure with a sliding member to drive the sliding member.
However, in a related art described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-292584, one spring member 17 and a plurality of rubber sheets 15, 16 and 18 are provided with a function of supporting a vibration node portion of a vibrating body 14 (corresponding to a vibrator of the present invention) and a function of pressurizing the vibrating body to generate a friction force between the vibrating body and a rail 11a (corresponding to a sliding member of the present invention), and for this purpose, the spring member 17 is interposed between a fixing plate 19 and the vibrating body 14 via the respective rubber sheets. Therefore, for example, when an impact force is applied due to vibration, dropdown or the like, relative positions of the fixing plate and a vibrating plate disadvantageously deviate, which causes the problem that a position of the rail 11a cannot correctly be controlled.
To solve the problem, an object of the present invention is to hold a vibrator without causing any rattle in a moving direction, thereby improving a feeding accuracy of a vibrator support member.